Forever Alone
by The Emptiness
Summary: Soul es un Emo depresivo...y esta casado con Maka una chica positiva...y alegre...Soul...se quiere matar...Maka lo quiere ayudar...aunque sus maneras son un poco extremas...se aman..una pareja un tanto dispareja... Bad...summary!...pasen! :3
1. Siempre Solito?

**aki denuevo con una ocurrencia...viendo sayonara zetsubou sensei...dije como seria Soul Emo~ y aki esta...XD**

**la verdad saben que Soul eater no es mio  
**

* * *

**Siempre Solito?**

En una mañana tranquila de primavera cuando los árboles de cerezos llenas las calles de rosado...las parejas enamoradas de todo el hermosísimo día se encuentran reforzando su amor mediante...ejem...traspaso de contaminantes y/o infecciones bucales y de organismos dañinos al cuerpo como bacterias... (Besos XD)...se encuentra un chico muy especial albino, de unos 25 años, tez morena, buen físico de aspecto perfecto...que esta a punto de ahorcarse...esperen...AHORCARSE?

Una chica pelirrubia va hacia el cadáver futuro cadáver...digo persona que se esta apunto de ahorcar...

-Soul!...baja de una vez quieres?...-pregunto la pelirrubia...también de unos 25 años...con unos grandes y hermosos ojos verde

-NO!...-chillo el albino...-me voy a suicidar porque nadie me quiere! Y siempre estaré solito...T3T

-ayyyy...Soul! te ves tan mono así...-dijo la chica con corazones en los ojos...

-bien...adiós mundo cruel!...-dijo antes de tirarse ante la vista de la chica...

Pasaron 1 -2-3-4 segundos...pero en el quinto

-HAAAAA! TT-TT me caí! Y me duele...-grito el Albino...

-Soul...eres tan idiota!...si te vas a matar hazlo dignamente no con una cuerda de rebaja...que además esta pegada...con Scotshhhhhhhh...(cinta adhesiva XD)

-Pero...pero...es que no encontré nada mejor Maka...-dijo escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de la chica mientras lloraba...

-ya...ya...mira vamos a trabajar...como se te ocurre manchar este hermoso y magnifico día...con un suicidio tan indigno ¬¬...-le digo Maka...

-Perdón...-se disculpo Soul...-pero es que no sabia que día elegir...

* * *

Y se fueron a clases...por que aunque no lo crean ellos dos son profesores de la prestigiosa escuela Shibussen...y respecto a lo prestigiosa es que ellos ganan harta Money...ya que los alumnos son de harta Money...

Bueno nuestra peculiar parejita se fue caminando al Shibussen...tomaditos de la mano...esperen aun nos los presento?...bien...Ellos son Soul Eater Evans es un profesor encargado de icnología religiosa (nah...estaba leyendo Ángeles y demonios cuando lo hice... :D) de esta escuela...esta casado hace 2 años...con una de sus mejores amigas de la prepa...Maka Albarn...se destaca por su negativismo.. .(Emo ~) por su depresión hacia la vida (Emo~)...por sus problemas de abducción (QUE?)...en fin...un Emo...

Y Maka Albarn...una profesora de Historia...con magísteres Bla...Bla...Bla... una chica muy feliz de la vida...con un brillo increíble...que como demonios se caso con alguien como Soul?...amor mucho amor...

-Ya mi amor...me tengo que ir a clases... y no te preocupes...todo saldrá bien...te amo mucho...-dijo Maka

-si...yo también te amo...-dicho esto la agarro y la beso..

Soul entro al salón de clases y lo que vio fue aterrador...

-un chico con complejo de superioridad

-uno con obsesión a la simetría...

-otra con obsesión a las jirafas...

-uno desnudo...(es Ox)

-una con un problema a las jirafas...

-una Emo...

-una muy correcta

Y Haci muchos otros problemas...que le hacían plantearse al profesor...Por que estoy vivo?

-Etto...chicos...-dijo pero nadie lo escucho

-chicos...-volvió a repetir...-

-me voy...-susurro...

Y esa fue la clase de nuestro gran profesor Soul Evans...ahora se encontraba en un salón de música abandonado que era " el cuartel general del depresivo-Emo- antisocial"

* * *

-Soul?...-pregunto una voz...afuera e la sala...-estas aquí...

-si estoy aquí Maka...-respondió...-estoy mirando el piso...

-awwww...Soul...-abrió la puerta y lo vio- QUE MONO TE VEZ!...

-Maka...no grites-le dijo mientras le dejaba un espacio en el banquito al lado de un piano...

Maka al ver la intención de Soul no se retracto...y entro...

-Puedes tocar...para mi?...-pregunto-

-no...-dijo

-por favor...-poniendo ojitos de borreguito-

-esta bien...

Y toco...y toco...y toco...

-hermoso...-aplaudió- aunque era una canción de yiruma aun así es muy lindo...y bien me dirás que paso...?

-he...-dijo escondiendo la miranda...

-no te hicieron caso cierto?...-pregunto

-ni me escucharon- respondió...

-ayyy...Soul...hay que Solucionar...estos problemas...creo que estas falta de amor...

-Falta de amor?...-pregunto Soul

-si...-le sonrío dicho esto...se abrió la blusa...dejando un escote entre sus senos..se soltó el pelo que traía en una coleta...y se bajo las bragas...ante la atenta mirada de Soul...

-Soul...mi amor...vamos a jugar un rato...-mientras se sentaba arriba de Soul...-

-M-Maka estamos en el colegio...-dijo Soul-además no los traje conmigo...

-no importa...-respondió...-total estoy casada...es normal quedar embarazada...-susurro

Ya fuera del Salón se escuchaban ruidos raros...como..."Soul no pares"...o "Maka sigue así...me gusta" cosas así de raras...ah! y también...unos cuantos gemidos...mmm...que estará pasando...

Bien este a sido uno de los días de Clases...de nuestra parejita!...la verdad si son raros no?...

_

* * *

_

_En otro lugar..._

-oye! No teníamos clases?...-pregunto una rubia...alta

-no...jajá y no importa!...-respondió la clase...

-si es verdad ^^

* * *

**la cosa o.o...si me dejan un review quedo contenta... :3**


	2. El deporte saca las malas vibras?

**Io! joder~ che! no creia que esta wa...iba a tener aceptacion...**

**arigatou ^^ Liz Wland hc- Lilith Shiro - noh-chan - Naomii Hatsune - bicho1000 - vale-alice...**

**enserio arigato!**

**weno Soul eater no me pertenese...blablabla...  
**

* * *

**El deporte...Saca las malas vibras?**

Los cuerpos sudados...moviéndose al compás del otro...el Albino haciendo mas empuje...mientras escurrían las gotas de sudor por su cuerpo y su cara sonrojada...mientras la Rubia tratando de seguirle el paso...jadeante...ella ya estaba al limite...ya no podía mas...se iba a entregar ante tal locura...mientras el chico tratando de exigirse un poco mas...pero no...Estaba en las mismas condiciones que su compañera...

-Maka...-dijo Soul- yo...ya no puedo más...

-Soul...-respondió ella...-yo...yo...me rindo!

Y dicho esto la chica se lanzo al pasto...mientras jadeaba de cansancio correr por 3 horas era horrible! (jajá que pensaban que estaban haciendo...)...Soul la imito...y se sentó a un lado de ella con la mirada perdida...

-_Darling..._-susurro Maka...-pasa algo?...

-una vía de tren...-los ojos de Soul se iluminaron- así podré morir dignamente...

-awwww...Soul no me pongas esa cara que te ves muy mono y me éxito mucho!- grito Maka pendiendo caritas y saltando sobre Soul ante la mirada de las demás personas -nee...neee hagámoslo?...-

-Maka...-susurro Soul-...estamos en la vía publica...además salimos por que según tu viste en el "Animal Planet"...que a los perros para sacarlos de su depresión tenían que salir a pasearlos o salir a correr con ellos ._.

-si...pero yo quiero un bebe T3T...-respondió la pelirrubia...-

-Aun así estamos en la vía pública...-respondió un nervioso Soul...

-no...lo quiero ahora...-susurro Maka

-Pero..

-No...Ahora...

-Pero...

-AHORA!...-grito la rubia...

-LLEVAME CONTIGO! MALDITO TREN...

Soul y fue corriendo asta la estación del tren dejando una nube de humo alrededor de Maka quien salio a la persecución de su "perro"...digo Marido...

El Albino entro a la estación...mirando hacia todos los lados...asta que encontró la tablilla de trenes...

-Soul!...-grito Maka...-espérame...!

-Maka...ven ayúdame...-le dijo el albino a la fogosa esposa...XD

-busca a que hora sale el próximo tren...-le dijo el Albino

-Okay...mmmm...aquí dice que sale uno directo a Londres a las 10:55

-10:55...10:55...y que hora es- pregunto Soul...

-ha...! etto...las 10:55...-dijo su adorada esposa...

-QUE!...

El Emo~ salio corriendo seguido por su esposa salio corriendo en dirección a los rieles...

-Por fin...por fin are mi sueño realidad...tal como lo hizo "Pincho al conocer a Blanca Nieves...y tener un hijo llamado Barney..."

El Emo se tiro al suelo...esperando el tan preciado impacto del tren...su corazón latía a mil por hora (que rápido XD) y una gota de sudor caía sobre su sien...imaginando el posible desenlace...

_Idioteces en la mente de un antisocial..._

Maka parada en la estación del tren...mirando al cuerpo desmembrado de su marido...días después seria el entierro...a Maka la cortejarían un rubio de ojos azules de 1 metro 80 que tuviera un descapotable...la llevaría a la playa y le haría allí el...

-Soul...que haces?...-pregunto Maka

-Esperando el impacto del tren...-respondió...

-aaa...pero si no te habías dado cuenta el tren esta halla...-dijo indicando con su dedo donde se encontraba el tren

-que?...-se paro y vio al tren unos metros mas lejos de donde estaba el...-NO! T3T POR QUE ME PASA ESTO A MI!...-grito el peliblanco

-ayyy! Soul...tan lindo te ves de esa manera...que hace que me enamore mas de ti...!

Y así termina el día rarito...de esta pareja rarita...en este mundo rarito...

* * *

_Mas tarde..._

Ya era el atardecer...y se veía a dos personas un hombre y una mujer...la mujer montada sobre el hombre...

-un...dos...un...dos...mas rápido Soul...-le animaba Maka

Maka iba sobre Soul...mientras el la llevaba como caballito...con una ramita donde indicaba el camino...

-Maka que tiene que ver esto con la depresión...

-El deporte saca las malas vibras...-respondió simplemente la rubia...-

-y donde o viste o leíste?...-pregunto el...

-ha! En una Cosmopolitan...*

Dicho esto el chico siguió corriendo hacia el horizonte...

* * *

**Cosmipolitan = revista rarita...pa mayores de 21...aunque ia la he leido... o/o**

**Review? :3  
**


	3. Me quiero suicidar pero NO con viagra!

**Olitawww!...aki traigo otro capitulo de nuestra parejita O_O**

**gracias a sus reviews...a : bicho100 - Liz Wland hc - Lilith Shiro - Naomi Shimuzu! en berdad arigatou :3**

**ah! aora tengo un amigo! XD y el es un fantasma~acosador... es terrible¬¬ lo siento my friend no me odies...pero es que me acosas...**

**Soul eater...no pertenece...sera que Soul esta interesado en Maka mas que como un tecnico o amiga?  
**

* * *

**Me quiero suicidar...PERO NO CON VIAGRA!**

Era una linda mañana de Domingo...el día preferido de muchos (el mío no :B) El sol estaba en lo alto muuuuy hot! Ya que asta el mismo se tenia calor...si asta estaba con unos lentes! Bien pero a quien le importa el clima si queremos saber de la pareja masssss "Friki in the World" ^^

Nuestro Emo~somnoliento Albino aun seguía durmiendo después de una noche de "Tremenda acción" con su esposa...(N/A Maka...pervert ^/^) aunque ya eran la 1 de la tarde!...zeee...a que son flojos! XD

La cama en la que estaban estaba toooda desordenada y estaba tapaditos por una delgada zafrada (Bhuajaa!) que si no fuera por ella veríamos como Kami-sama los mando al mundo bien...Maka estaba en el lado izquierdo y Soul en el derecho...

-Mmmm...Soul...quiero...rodar...-dijo riéndose

Soul no le respondió por que obviamente estaba durmiendo mientras se daba vuelta...dándole la espalda...

Maka empezó a moverse mientras murmuraba algo como _Soul te quiero...TE QUIERO MATARRRRR! ! XD _Y Soul que ni le hacia caso por que estaba muy jodio de cansancio

Maka avanzaba...alejándose de su lado mientras que el Emo~ le seguía el juego avanzando murmurando algo como _me voi a suicidar...CON PASTILLAS!_

Era una increíble carrera Maka avanzaba Soul le daba la espalda y Avanzaba...ya estaban por llegar faltaba muy poco para la línea divisora entre la paz y el dolor...PERO UN ASI! No importaba...

5 centímetros...3...1...PAAAAA...

* * *

En las afueras de esta hermosa casa...mientra las parejas aprovechaban la felicidad de un día Domingo traspasándose los gérmenes...de manera un tanto salivosa

Los pajaritos revoleteaban felices de la vida aunque más de alguno dejaba una sorpresa en las cabezas de las personas recibiendo un "_your are somebody bitch_"...

Y los perros amándose incontrolablemente uno sobre otro y no faltaba aquel que se encontraba "pegado" recibiendo los alegatos de los dueños...como ¿Por qué fucking no lo suelta? O mi perro es macho...por eso es un macho...

Tosa aquellas hermosura fue perturbada por un maldito grito y de quien mas que del Emo~Makabeo que tenemos de protagonista...

* * *

-Auuuu...me dolió –dijo mientras lloraba y se sobaba el culo

Maka quien apareció en la orilla de la cama toda chiascona y sin nada que la cubriera...

(O/o que pervert) lo miraba con un brillo muy...etto...muy...mmm...ustedes saben...y su gran acotación fue...

-Te lo sobo yo?- pregunto dejando al albino mas blanco de lo que estaba...

-Q-que? Dijiste Makita ~? –pregunto muy atontado Soul

-Awww! Soul...soi tan sexy...me vuelves muy loca...-dijo mientras se subía sobre Soul y lo miraba como perro...-te dije si te lo sobaba yo...

-Maka...no...Hoy no ando disponible...ando en "mis días"-susurro Soul

-jejejejeje...mi pequeño querubín idiota...te conozco y aunque no andes disponible...-susurro- se que aun así..."funcionas de maravilla"

-No! Hoy dije que no...además me duelo el culo...-dijo mientras alejaba a la fueguito

-AYYYY! Amorshhhh...que tanto...además si te da vergüenza te aviso..! ya te e visto desnudo...-dijo mientras le arañaba con la mano y le decía nya! En la lejanía...

Soul se quedo parado en la habitación –desnudo- mientras Maka en el suelo- desnuda- se las hacia de vaca...

En las afueras de la casa...mejor en la ventana un chico peli azul y una peli negro miraban aquella escena un tanto...calientes?...XD

-Soul-sensei...tiene un cuerpazo...que me vuelve loca...-dijo Tsubaki mientras se le caía la baba-

-Tsubaki! Ya te he dicho mil veces-dijo la mancha zul

-mil y una- corrigió Tsubaki

-SEEE...mil y una que no soy GAY! –grito alterado el mono azul mientras fijaba su miraba en el cuerpo desnudo de la acompañante del sensei y se sonrojaba – eso si que es una mujer...y cuerpazo...-dijo mientras ponía su nariz en la ventana...

-Hummm...yo lo quiero...sensei! hágame suya demuéstreme como es un huemul! (¿?) en la cama!-gritaba la pelinegra

-joder! Creo que tengo una erección –dijo Bla coooosa azul

-Black Star...yo también!-respondió Tsubaki mirándolo

-Que?...pero si eres mujer!-le gritó alterado el Negro Estrella

-aversshhh entonces que es esto? –pregunto la loca indicando su medio piernas...

-O_O...

* * *

-Soul...que pasa?-pregunto su "inocente esposa"

-Nada...solo estaba esperando que terminaran de escribir la parte en que nos dejan como exhibicionistas...-respondió el resentido

-ah...-dijo su pequeña...

-bien...-dijo Soul mientras se preparaba para decir algo muuuy importante- Maka...ME QUIERO MORIR! T3T

-Awww...amorcito...!-grito feliz Maka con corazones en los ojos y brillo en su cuerpo...-sabes me lo he pensado...y hay unas pastillas azules en el botiquín me parece que son 5-Metoxi-2- [[(4- metoxi-3,5-dimetilpiridin-2-. il)metil[sulfinil[-1-H-bendimizadol-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto...diabólica

-Que?-pregunto el albino un tanto...cueck

-Omeprazol-dijo ella

-ah!

El punki fue al baño...aun que se sentía medio nervioso por la atenta mirada de su esposa...abrió el botiquín y saco la caja con pastillas...las miro de reojo pero igual se las tomo...TODAS...

Maka quien lo miraba de afuera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperaba el momento para comenzar a crear a sus hijo...

Soul salio del baño y se sentó en la orilla de la cama esperando el efecto de las pastillas...pero no pasa NADA...mi chico! XD miro a la rubio interrogante esperando una respuesta de ella por parte de telepatía (N/a Soul...ERES UN IDIOTA!) al final se digno a preguntar...

-Maka...etto...no paso nada...-dijo el albino

-Como que nada –respondió la rubia mientras se acercaba a el...-tu tercera pierna se esta haciendo presente...-dijo mientras indicaba a su amigo emocionado...

-Q-que?-pregunto exaltado- Maka...entonces lo que tome yo fue...viagra?... O_O

Lo ultimo que se escucho en la habitación fue un AHHHH! De terror y mas tarde un... ah! creo que de placer... :3

* * *

-Nee Tsubaki...creo que lo mejor es que vallamos al medico *_*U-dijo Black Star

-Por que?...-pregunto la pelinegra

-Por que no es normal que las mujeres y sobre todo MI novia tenga un "cuatro letras"¬¬ -respondió

-ha! Es por eso?...no te preocupes...es un calcetín ^^- respondió con una sonrisa Tsubaki

-Un calcetín?-volvió a repetir Black Star

-sep mira...-dicho se metió la mano por ahí y saco un calcetín- ves

-oh!...pues no te creo...¬¬

-awwww...avershhh...-se bajo la falda- y que tal ahora?

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
